


Lead Me to Bliss

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [8]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Drugs, Dubiously consensual voyeurism, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hallucinations, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Faith is a goddess, and Burke worships at her altar.





	Lead Me to Bliss

Faith is a goddess.  
  
(Blasphemy? Is that blasphemy? Probably blasphemy.)  
  
Burke has seen her in many forms: An angel with wings of light and cloud, hovering above the earth; as a dancing nymph in the forest; as a sweet-smelling wraith, a delicate, giggling ghost illuminating the darkness. He knows, from the sermons The Father has given, that there is only One God, but still, he can see Faith Seed as nothing less than a Goddess in the flesh.  
  
He never says it to her directly, though.  
  
This must be, Burke thinks when Faith deigns to visit him, what it felt like in the days of old when ordinary men and women believed they’d encountered a God walking amongst the lowly mortals of the world: Overwhelmed, devoted, honored, and just so utterly full of love and wonder that they could have burst from it.  
  
Faith smiles at him, lets her soft fingers dance along the hard edge of his jaw, and he is heady with the smell of sweet flowers that follows her wherever she goes. “Faith,” he sighs dreamily.  
  
She giggles, takes his hands into her own. “How wonderful it is to see you again,” Faith says, and he has no reason to doubt her sincerity, her kind-hearted attentions towards him. He could weep with joy that she’s deigned to grace him with her presence.  
  
“Do you need anything of me?” Burke asks, thinking of when Faith had sat him down in a field… Some time ago, he can’t quite remember when, because time was fluid in the land of his Goddess. She had asked him to repeat her words, and he hadn’t really paid attention to them as he’d spoken them, too taken with Faith’s beautiful face and eyes and hair. Something about Deputy Rook and resistance and apologies; it didn’t matter to him now. Faith had been satisfied with his performance, and that was all the reassurance he needed.

Faith shakes her head, smiling beatifically. “No,” She says, voice musical and light. “I only wanted to see you.”  
  
Burke is overcome with a desire to weep, and he falls to his knees before Faith, barely keeping himself together. “You’re…”  
  
_Everything._  
  
_You are love._  
  
_You are light._  
  
_You are goodness._  
  
_You are grace._  
  
_You are my goddess._  
  
There’s no one word he can use to encompass all those things, and he’s paralyzed with an inability to express himself properly.  
  
But Faith, beautiful, all-knowing Faith, knows exactly what he means. She gently wipes the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes with her thumbs, and then leans in to give him a light kiss on the lips that makes him dizzy. “I want to show you,” He slurs, overcome with the feeling of it all. “I want to show you how much I love you, how devoted I am.”  
  
Faith cocks her head curiously, like she doesn’t understand his meaning. “What do you want to show me?” She asks.  
  
In the Bliss, with Faith, Burke does not think- he _feels_ , and  
  
(if he were thinking right now, he would have a gun on Faith-fucking-Seed before she knew what hit her)  
  
what he feels is euphoria.  
  
What he feels is ecstasy.  
  
What he feels is the cool grass under his back because he’s naked, and his hands are between his legs, stimulating himself with surprising dexterity.  
  
Faith lingers nearby, comprehension and _interest_ in her eyes, in every line of her beautiful body. She paces slowly around him as he works himself up, which doesn’t take long because he’s already aroused in every other way, so sexually working himself up is easier than usual. It helps that the object of his considerable affection is standing before him in all her glory.  
  
Burke pumps himself with quick strokes that turn messy when Faith leans down and whispers in his ear, “You’re so _sweet_. I’m so glad they let me have you. I’ll give thanks to the Father for letting me keep you.”  
  
“I’m so happy I’m here,” Burke pants, hot and heavy between his legs and unable to focus very well.  
  
“Promise me you won’t leave me,” Faith whispers, blinking those big, innocent doe-eyes at him. “Promise me you’ll stay forever.”  
  
“I won’t leave,” Burke moans his promise right before his climaxes. “I never want to leave. Never.”  
  
Faith’s giggles echo through the meadow, through his skull, through his very being.  
  
(If he were himself, he'd call it menacing.)  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
-End


End file.
